Momo's First day
by The Nightopian
Summary: Momo's first day at Gorin High and she plays the 'ruin their relationship game' but ends up... well you'll see...
1. Momo's First day

  
  
Disclaimer: What Capcom has is theirs. What I have is mine. So no sue!   
My first fanfic on fanfic.net so be gentle. Flames are ok but remember my stove can only handle a little bit of fire. (Remembers that his stove is electric) Err. Never mind!!! Just constructive criticism please!  
  
Momo's first day.  
  
"Remember Shoma, you can't keep anything secret from me!!"  
  
Well he had. She was the only one ho didn't know about Natsu's and Shoma's relationship. Momo thought to herself as she walked down the clean halls of Gorin high.   
"It wasn't fair!" she cried in her mind.  
Lately she had been thinking, 'Well, if she couldn't get Shoma, she could at least try to break up Natsu's and Shoma's finally established relationship.  
  
"Hey Momo!"  
  
Roberto's voice called out, "Need me to escort you to Music again?"  
  
Momo blushed as she realized she'd been walking right towards the bulletin board head on.   
  
"Oh no, thank you. Er could you do me a favor Roberto?" she asked.  
"Sure what's up?"  
"Gimme your time table!  
  
She rushed up to him and snatched his timetable doing the diving roll Natsu does. "Thanks!" She flurried away from Roberto's shaking head.  
  
Momo looked up the music room. (The classrooms are labeled on the schedule.)  
"Whew! I love this you can run in the hallways and the teachers actually encourage it!"   
She thought as she whizzed passed Mr. Kyosuke and Mr.Hayato. (1)   
  
Natsu and Shoma were in different classes at the moment.  
"Perfect" she snickered with the evil look you can see on her face in the game. (You know with the white circle beside her?) Shoma was in Music with her so instead of writing her scales she began conspiring a plan to get rid of that retched girl Natsu. While sweet talking Shoma…  
  
  
(1) Kyosuke is currently teaching in Gorin high so expect more of him! Any ways that's it for Chapter one I am going to finish it but a storm washed out my ink…  
  
  



	2. Tuyoi kawaii Momo-chan desssssuuu! - I...

Disclaimer- As usual, If rival schools were mine it wouldn't exist…  
  
This chapter is kind of cool well I think so... Momo puts on a great show…  
  
Tuyoi kawaii Momo-chan dessssuuuuu! = I'm a cute girl named Momo!  
  
  
"Shoma? Can I borrow a pencil?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"Leave me alone! I need to finish my harmonic scales!"  
  
It had been this way 15 minutes into the period.   
Shoma had done almost everything he could to make Momo quit bothering him but that was in vain. He had given her his:  
  
Autograph  
Photo  
Description of his house and directions to get there. (Fake of course.)  
Tape. (On his bat.)  
A clipping of his hair  
A Tissue. Etc.  
  
"Shoma!!" His teacher cried, "You're the only one not finished. DETENTION!! Momo you too as I see you've provoked him a while." (See this teacher's fair! Not like some!)  
  
Shoma wished Natsu were here but she wasn't in Shoma's period until 6 and Momo was there with them too. All throughout the day Shoma thought about detention. He had hoped more people would come to detention so he would be away from the mass of square hair. (If you watch the ending for "Gorin high," you'll see the true shape of Momo's hair.)  
  
§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*  
  
§everal periods later… In the Gorin dome.  
  
"Shoma?" A voice beside him asked.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!! YOU CAN'T HAVE A PENCIL!!!!!!  
"Well, If that's the way you want to be make it double detention shall we?   
"Huh?" Shoma turned around, "No, not you, Mrs. Kyogama-"   
"Not anyone Shoma. I was just going to ask you if you thought Roberto was one of the best players. Now turn around and watch the game." She told him sternly.  
  
The game was practically in Roberto's hands as he ran down the court and back up as he made a Burning Vigor Shoot.  
  
Suddenly the court began to move, and to be replaced by the… Tennis Courts?!  
All the players barely had time to evacuate the field before falling into the machinery below  
  
"Hey, Shoma isn't that your girlfriend up there?" A couple teammates called out.   
Shoma looked around, he didn't see Natsu anywhere but then he saw…Her.   
  
  
"Hey Shoma! I'll make you like me soon!!" She called out. She was wearing something that she normally wouldn't wear something like sequins and bows and a get up like she was going to a ball.  
The girl began to play gracefully moving from one end of the court to the other, hitting the ball off of the stands, the dome itself, the wall sometimes even flipping to the other side of the net and hitting the ball from that side. Finally she powered up and hit the blimp flying about the dome. The people nearest Shoma that had been laughing at her earlier comment were now sitting awestruck.   
Momo put the ball in her pouch turned to face the crowd. She smiled as she got a standing ovation.  
  
"Whew!" Momo thought, " Look at all the damage… But the everyone else doesn't seem to mind." "Tuyoi kawaii!! Momo-chan desssssuuu!!!" She cheered.  
  
  
  
  
After the mix up had been cleared they all had went back to their original class.  
  
Shoma had actually liked the performance and didn't seem to mind at much at Momo's "Shoma! That was for you, you know!!" And the "Did you like it's!? Did you like it!? Did you see me Shoma's??"  
He had even stopped dreading his detention. Well to tell the truth he forgot about it until Natsu and Roberto reminded him of it and told him they'd meet him after to walk home.  
  
"Shoma?"  
"Yes Momo?"  
"You saw me right?"  
"Yes I did. I thought you were pretty good for someone your size."  
"Hey! I'm not so small! Watch you'll see, I'm gonna grow!"  
Shoma chuckled, "Alright, alright you'll grow…Hey wanna join me and Natsu for Pizza near Asubo Station? I'll pay for yo- He was interrupted by a sudden start of tears. "Hey Momo why are you crying?" He asked concerned.  
  
Sniffing she uttered, It's always you and Na-Natsu. I put on that show for you and I thought you'd like it." The bell rang. " I really thought you'd like it.  
" Hey I did! I loved it!" Shoma sighed, scratching his head.  
"And I had asked you for pizza just yesterday and you- you refused!!" I looked though your schedules, before I asked. You-YOU REFUSED!!!" Mom's sobbed as she rushed out of the room.  
  
Oh my I never expected it to turn up like this I've never pictured Momo sad… Oh well Suggestions are still always welcomed! More to come! (Whew 4:31 gotta get to bed!)  



End file.
